Rolling
by messyme11
Summary: Just a short story about a Duke in a car accident.


Authors Note:

Hey all! It's been a really long time since I've wrote anything and an ever longer time since I've watched the Dukes of Hazzard. So I apologize now if this story doesn't flow well and if the characters seem OOC. I'm trying to get back to writing! So here's my first attempt back.

* * *

One minute He was racing down the road the sound of a revved engine and sirens filling the air. But in a split second everything had changed, one minute the road was clear and the next two motorcycles appeared around a bend. He quickly swerved to avoid them, the General Lee hitting the ditch and skidding through the mud and suddenly he was airborne and for once it was not intentionally. Time froze as the General suddenly flipped and for just a second it seemed as though it had paused midair before crashing down and beginning its roll down the hill.

Roscoe and Enos brought their cars to a screeching, crashing halt as the Motorcycles sped by either uncaring or unaware of the trouble they had just caused. As the two officers scrambled out of their cars watching the General continue its roll down the hill Luke came to a sudden halt beside them, without a moments hesitation he slammed the truck into park and rushed down the hill after the rolling car. Roscoe reached inside his car to call for help while Enos grabbed a first aid kit and followed clumsily after the Luke as the General finally came to rest upright at the base of the hill.

"Bo!" Luke came to a crashing stop against the General and for the first time since this whole ordeal had begun he froze. Bo lay awkwardly on his side across the bench seat with his legs pinned under the now smashed front end of the General. From where he was standing Luke could clearly see that Bo's left arm was badly broken the bone pressing sharply against the skin, almost tearing completely through. The little Luke could see of Bo's face was covered in blood, his hair stained bright red with it. And he could only guess at what condition his legs and ribs were in. Bo coughed, pulling Luke from his thoughts. He scrambled to the passenger side and carefully climbed inside of the battered car settling awkwardly beside his cousin.

"Bo. Bo, can you hear me?" He gently brushed his cousins bloodied hair away from his face, revealing the blondes pale skin which stood out sharply against the blood still streaming from the multiple cuts.

"I brought the first aid kit." Enos' head suddenly appeared at the drivers window. He carefully leaned in reaching across Bo's crumbled form to hand the first aid kit to Luke. Pausing for just a moment at the sight of the Duke boys current state. Bo still and bleeding, and Luke for the first time in a long while uncertain in how to help his cousin. It was a sight that Enos would never forget.

"Thanks Enos." Luke quickly opened the kit and tore into several packages of gauze, pressing them firmly against the largest wound on Bo's head, eliciting a small moan from his cousin. "Bo?" Another small moan, his face scrunching in pain and his breath was now coming in short quick gasps.

"Luke?" The voice was quiet and raspy, Luke had seen more then heard his cousin saying his name. Bo was only just waking up, his eyes still tightly shut against the pain, his lips moving slowly as he tried to speak again. "Luke?" This time he clearly heard his name and the panic lacing his voice. Bo's breathing quickened as the pain began to become all too real, a cough soon erupted from his throat. His whole body tensing as the coughing fit took over him, blood splattering his already bloodied lips. He instinctively trying to curl into himself, but Luke's hands quickly stopped him. "Luke! Please, make it stop."

"Don't move Bo. Just take it easy Cuz. I know it hurts, but you gotta stay still." For the first time since General had come to a stop Bo opened his eyes, his pupils were blown and tears threatened to spill over as the pain coursed through his body. In that moment Luke wanted nothing more then to scoop his cousin up into his arms and shelter him from all the pain in the world, but he couldn't. Suddenly another coughing fit had him once again trying to curl up into a ball and Luke's hands were there to keep him from causing himself more pain by moving. "Just hold on a little longer Bo, helps almost here." Luke softly reassured his cousin as right on cue the sirens could be heard in the distance.

When help finally arrived it was as though time was finally catching up. Things happened so quickly that Luke barely had time to think, one minute he was talking Bo through another coughing fit and the next he was being handed a collar and told to put it on his cousin. One paramedic had tried to get him out of the car, but Bo had panicked and reached out for him, jarring his injured body. The pain had left him with tears streaming down his face and unable to catch his breath, the paramedics had taken pity on him and allowed Luke to stay in the car. Luke carefully helped place Bo's arm in a splint while the fire department worked to free his legs, watching as the paramedic frowned in concern when he had little to no reaction to his legs being freed despite the fact that in the process a piece of jagged metal was accidentally pulled from his leg.

With his legs finally free they strapped him onto a back board and carefully carried him up the hill. Luke silently held Bo's hand as they set up an IV and prepared for the drive to the hospital.

* * *

"How is he?" The question came from three Dukes, One Davenport, two officers and even a Hogg, all at once as the doctor walked into the waiting room.

The doctor heaved a long tired sigh before answering, "he has three broken ribs, one of which punctured his lung causing it to fill with blood. We were able to repair it and gave him a blood transfusion. He has a pretty severe concussion, but as of right now he there is no sign of any bleeding on his brain. His left arm was badly broken broken, we have a surgeon finishing up on it now. He'll be out to talk to you all about how it went in about twenty minutes. As of right now he has no feeling in his legs, but it looks as though that is just due to some swelling in his back. We are hopeful that he will regain feeling as soon as the swelling goes down. Overall he is a very lucky young man."

"When can we see him?" Jesse asked.

"After the surgeon finishes up they'll take him to a recovery room and you can visit him for a moment then, but he probably won't wake up for sometime."

"Thanks Doc."

* * *

"Hey Bo, how are ya feelin'?" Daisy questioned as she gently ran her fingers through his hair. Despite the fact that he was still unconscious he leaned into her touch and smiled faintly. "He looks so fragile," Daisy frowned as she looked up at Luke and Jesse.

"'m not fragile," Bo muttered much to the surprise of the others.

"No yer definitely not Bo. How are you feelin' boy?" Jesse asked.

"Like I got hit by a truck."

Relived laughter filled the room as Bo barely aware of what was happening, fell asleep.


End file.
